overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Niishanii
Introduction Niishanii is a female swordsmen from Lootenburg, though she grew up in Re-Estize. As a young girl she was taught the brutal lesson of her own powerlessness. As a result she spent her life seeking power. Her search of power lead her into a confrontation with LordNoodleXIV who soundly defeated her. Sparing her life he dragged her back to his home village where she learned the true hell that was training. After three years of training there she lost all of her desire to seek strength and simply moved to return home. Personality Niishanii is a bitch, plain and simple. She has a twisted personality that takes enjoyment in the suffering of others. She enjoys bulling the weak and takes great pleasure in supplanting men. Due to her rough childhood she has a fearsome hatred for the male gender. This was a trait she picked up form her mother before she was killed. Her mother blamed her father for everything that went wrong in there lives and taught her daughter that men are the worthless half of the species. This fact was further ingrained into her when her father, who she had not seen for years, returned with a group of bandits and burned down there village. It should e noted that Niishanii has a strong love for young girls. When she is around little girls she can play like one of the children and show a childlike smile that can melt the iciest hearts. That being said Niishanii also pushes young females to become strong so that they can resist the influence of men and dictate there own will on the world. Her ideas of feminism is passed down though her own school of Swordsmenship which she calls The Maiden's Blade. She runs a school in Re-Estize. Niishanii does have a light crush on Magnus. If she had to bear the children of any man it would be him. Classes (Level 30) *Fighter (Level 5) **Sword Master (Level 10) *Sword Saint (Level 10) **Batojutsu Expert (Level 5) Background Niishanii was a young girl born to a Village called Potta. The village of Potta was deep enough in Re-Estize Kingdom to be away from the roaming boarder wars, but not so deep that the Great Noble houses were a big problem. There little village was prosperous and had a nice size population. Niishanii, who was called simply Nisha, was born into a single parent home. Her father had left her mother to seek his fortune as a bandit. Her mother took care of Nisha all by herself. She taught her daughter everything she knew about farming and passed onto her all of her hatred toward her father. One day Nisha's father did return. He expected to simply come back and be accepted as if he had done nothing wrong. Nisha's mother threw hot grits on him in return. The burly brigand then got angry and stormed out of town. He later returned to the village with his boys and burned the town down. In a act of extreme cruelty he chopped the head of his own wife off himself and placed it on a pike. During the entire ordeal Nisha hid under her house and watched helplessly. After being orphaned Nisha grew up on the streets. She had a rough life living as a vagabond and nearly lost her life more times than she can remember. Life changed for the better for her when she ran into a group of Female Bandits called The Crimson Scarfs. There leader took pity on her and took her in as a junior member. Hungry for power Nisha learned everything she could about the sword. For Ten years she lived with them and her new mother. However that all came to a end when LordNoodleXIV passed by there area. The Crimson Scarfs attacked Noodle's caravan hoping to make some easy money. They soon found out that they had bit off more than they could chew. Noodle killed every last one of them with only a single blow. When it came time for him to kill the leader she begged him to spare her daughter, Nisha as she was only a child. At the time Nisha was only 15, but the plea from the bandit mother touched his heart and Noodle took pity on her. He then however killed the bandit leader with a single blow and then turned his attentions to Nisha. Nisha, who was angry at the death of her second mother, charged Noodle with a blade. The weapon broke against his skin and the monk knocked her out with a single tap on her forehead. At first Nisha thought that she was going to be dragged off to some brothel or turned into some kind of slave, but instead she received a far worse fate. Noodle took her back to Lootenburg Village. Here she was placed under the watchful care of Diva and experienced true hell. For three years she endured the hellish training Diva placed her under. She was nearly killed countless times and on one training sessions she actually was killed. She was however revived by Magnus. After her death Diva's training intensified as she desired for the girl to regain the power she had lost. Eventually Nisha had enough. She took her Adamantine Katana, Her umbrella of Substance, and a spare set of magical clothing and fled though the night. The trip back Re-Estize was harsh, but her combat training made her more than ready for the challenge. Niishanii swore to herself that she would never return to that village again. Though Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:New World Character Category:Human